Auditory prostheses, such as bone conduction devices, convert a received sound into vibrations. The vibrations are transferred through teeth and/or bone to the cochlea, causing generation of nerve impulses, which result in the perception of the received sound. Bone conduction devices are suitable to treat a variety of types of hearing loss and may be suitable for individuals who cannot derive sufficient benefit from acoustic hearing aids, cochlear implants, etc., or for individuals who suffer from stuttering problems. Bone conduction devices may be coupled to a user using a direct percutaneous implant and abutment, or using transcutaneous solutions, which can contain an active or passive implant component, or other mechanisms to transmit sound vibrations through the skull bones, such as through vibrating the ear canal walls or the teeth. In many cases, it is useful to test such a device to ensure it is working properly. It is with respect to this general environment that embodiments of the present technology have been contemplated.